Children of Science
by lokinozumu
Summary: XemSai, Rating May Go Up:: It was a mistake, really. Honestly. The Academic was rushed and when it comes to science, these things happen...Right? But when all this is said and done, is this really the type of mistake that requires correction? CH3 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: It was a mistake, really. Honestly. The Academic was rushed and when it comes to science, these things happen...Right? But when all this is said and done, are these really the types of mistakes that require correction?

Tell me, can you guess what this story is about after you've read it? Oh and it really is a XemSai, but it's just that nothing XemnasXSaix-ish happens until the next chapter.

DO NOT OWN, OH SO WANT

* * *

Children of Science

XemSaï

Chapter One: Unconfirmed Science

* * *

Dark clouds shifted in the sky overhead as rain began to fall over the world, drowning the lights of neon and the shadows they lured in rageful water. In the distance lightening crackled and thunder rumbled, assuring no one would leave the castle that night. Lately there had been nothing but storms, all which seemed to start with the discovery of the newest member of the Organization, a female whom controlled the power of lightening, and all the elder members were more than sure that the girl's unstable abilities was causing it.

Every now and then the power flickered, sending the castle into total darkness only for the lights to come on moments later. Each member was huddled into their beds, the time late and, with the sudden power shortages, their other business around the castle suddenly too dangerous to carry on. Unless of course they could see in the dark, which all but Axel (with the help of his flames) could not. And with that darkness, thoughts began to take place; thoughts that slowly wrap their way around one scientist's mind.

Vexen laid in his bed, displeased with the sudden storm cutting him off from his work. His emerald eyes started up at the ceiling, never blinking as he found himself lost in thought. In his fingers he absent-mindedly twirled a lock of his blonde hair and tugged at it whenever he thought of something interesting, in an attempt to keep himself from falling asleep.

Recently he had been experimenting with the curious genes of Number Seven, a race of creature that, in his days as an apprentice of Ansem the Wise, he had done a small research paper on. Now despite the notion that the breed of animal Number Seven belonged to had always been a rare and worthwhile study it did **not** stop him from considering the relationship with their Superior the wolf-like male had tried so hard to conceal from the other members. It wasn't that unheard of in the Organization, the news of other members sharing a bed with one another (Hell, starting out many pondered just what was the relationship between Xigbar and Xaldin just for their questions to be dismissed when news of Xigbar and Number Nine reached the ears of every member courtesy of Number Eight. Of course no one denied it but the blonde neophyte refused to leave his room for almost a week because of it.); so it was no surprise when Xaldin caught them sharing an 'inmate' moment behind a bookshelf in the very back of the secondary library.

Now Vexen himself had nothing to do with any sorts of that. He had a goal to achieve and he was hell bent to accomplish it, even at the sake of shutting himself off from any type of false affection a bed partner could give him. It was his many experiments that he concerned himself with. Although now the cells down in his lab were multiplying without his attention, without his critical eye to stop them when they grew too large, the thought worried him. You see in a rush to finish before the storm truly became a problem he had neglected to use a new pipette when transferring cells from a sample of his Superior's blood to his experimental cloning project. He had originally used the instrument to move one colony of Number Seven's cells into a new Petri dish and now it was the prospect of the two different cells entering meiosis together in the initial divide and grow of the cloning process that he was truly worried about. The Academic could only hope that the storm would pass quickly so that he could head back down into the labs to correct his mistake.

Outside lightening suddenly struck one of the towers designed to lure the electric pulse away from the main tower and Vexen felt himself jerk, shocked, in his bed as the white light came in from his latched windows. He sat up as the lights flickered back on and climbed from his warm bed to pull the curtains over the windows to screen his room from the blinding light that would result if any other bolts of lightening struck down outside. He knew the power would remain on for a while longer due to the sudden charge to the back up reserve and every moment that he waited for the full power to kick back up was another moment that something unspeakable could happen. Besides, what would the Superior think!?

So with a hurried breath he called up a portal of darkness, the dark tendrils spreading around him as they sucked him into the multi-colored corridor beyond. Time stood still as the made his way down the shifting hall, the portal finally depositing him right outside the password protected door to his lab. The screen on the console blinked 'critical error' as Vexen began to enter his six letter key, the door finally opening in a surge. He would have to get Xigbar to look at the system later, but now more important matters were at hand.

He rushed to the main computer console in the room, the large screen giving off a green glow in the otherwise dark room. Vexen quickly typed in the commands to bring up the DNA monitoring system, used for checking the strands for signs of degrading and mutation. His eyes scanned the screen looking for any type of anomalies in the random snippet of coding the system brought up to keep the man from spending years searching the code. Something seemed off, he was sure of it. He brought up the comparison command, to run this strand for any matching one in the system.

While the computer ran its search Vexen stepped towards the holding tube where the dividing process was taking place. He recently made a break through with the cloning process, all of his previously failed works had been disposed of and with a new slate the resulting experiments had been successful. Although they lacked the true 'thought' that the originals possessed, so in a sense they were child-like in their actions. But it pleased his Superior that he was finally making process, these clones could be very useful if they acted accordingly and in truth all Vexen really wanted was Xemnas' approval.

In the water Vexen's emerald eyes fell upon a small mass floating up and down, mostly held in place by two hollow tubes supplying the mass with the needed nutrients to keep it alive. There was no telling just what this would become at this point, the mass was translucent and reflected the color of the water around it. There was a loud beep as the machine finished it search, whatever results enwrapped the room in a white light. Vexen began to feel a type of sickness in his stomach as the stared past the container at the screen that flash in large white letters: 'UNCONFIRMED MATCH'. He covered his mouth with a shaky hand, slightly gagging as he suddenly felt his body grow weak. The last conscious thought that ran through the Academic's mind before his body hit the cold tile was: '_What have I done?'._

* * *

Well, do you know? If so why don't you tell me, if the idea even interests you that is. And if you haven't figured it out, there was recently a poll in my profile about it. :3

SO! Review, give me something to look forward to this week.

((CLICK!))

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

HEY! If you're reading this story then you must like XemSai, or you're really curious...But WHATEVER! I have created a forum here on for all you XemSai lovers out there. It's listed under my profile and it has all kinds of topics, it's frequently updated, and has an RP board that welcomes OCs. Act fast or your favorite nobody might just be claimed by someone else! We also have so interesting forum games as well.

((It's story about man-babies if you honestly had no clue.))

This chapter is crap. I swear; I was completely unmotivated to write it. They only part that interested me was the end of the chapter, so please excuse everything up to there.

**DO NOT OWN OH SO WANT**

* * *

Children of Science

XemSaï

Chapter Two: Unreasonable Science

* * *

The Academic cracked one eye open to stare up at his computer system, the events from what seemed like minutes ago still fresh in his mind, and found that it had shut down. He lifted himself up off the floor and quickly rebooted the machine to try to reanalyze the data he viewed before. Above his head he heard the sounds of other members walking around in the upper levels of the hall so he knew that a good deal of time had passed since the storm and since his…'Discovery'.

He turned his head towards the floating mass in the holding tube, it had grown in size and was beginning to take on a more human appearance; it had grown tan skin and what appeared to be tuffs of light blue hair atop what Vexen could only think of as the head. The Academic sighed as he brought up the display, showing the stats of the creature. Vexen knew it wouldn't take long for it to grow into a fully functional being, with the growth settings he had placed on the thing it would be complete in a matter of a months. Nearly five to be exact or so the computer told him. Therefore, he had a little more than nine weeks to get rid of it before it achieved even a childish appearance and intellect.

It mustn't reach that point, no matter what. This little hybrid, this little _monster_, as a complete genetic merger between both his Superior and Number Seven would prove to be a worthy experiment, yes, But what Vexen concerned himself with was the morality of it all. Was it right to do something like this? Is it right to play god so easily? The Academic didn't think so. The only one allowed to play god was Xemnas, he was the only one who could possibly know what to do in this position and, as a loyal member of the Organization, Vexen had to tell him what was going on. He absolutely had to. The man had **every** right to know.

Above Vexen, in the meeting room another gathering was taking place after the effects of last night's storm. Each member sat in their chair waiting for their Superior to begin, some not even noticing the Academic's absence for the man stayed unnaturally silent during these types of meetings. They were mostly conversing with one another, about things such as the newest Nobody, who had dinner duty and whether or not Xemnas knew of the newest prank Axel and Demyx had managed to pull off that morning.

However, one Nobody did notice the Academic's absence, Saïx. The wolf was used to looking across the room to see the older male sitting in his chair, piddling with his fingers or toying with his hair. Normally Number Four would be one of the first Nobodies to arrive at these meetings other that Xemnas and Saïx himself and his sudden absence was slightly…Unnerving.

"Sir…" Saïx directed a whisper to the cloaked figure in the throne next to his, "Number Four has not yet arrived…Apparently no one has heard of him or from him since last night." He told his Superior slightly shifting in his seat.

Xemnas glanced down from his high throne towards the Diviner then across the room where the second lowest chair in the order was, the place Vexen always sat "Odd…Normally Number Four would have been here by now, regardless of whatever work he was doing. Didn't you tell Number Nine to inform Vexen of this meeting?"

"Number Nine apparently had much more important things to attend to. Namely what he and Number Eight did outside the Hall of Empty Melodies." Saïx frowned, crossing his arms. "But never mind that, Number Four was obviously never told and is more than likely down in the labs. Shall I go get him, Sir?"

Xemnas sighed and shook his head. "No…We can go ahead without him. Afterwards I will go down into the labs and inform him myself. As you know this meeting only has to do with the training of Number Twelve."

"Yes, Sir." Saïx nodded in agreement.

The Diviner leaned back in his seat as his Superior began the meeting, the man's monotonous voice dragging on as he discussed the needed arrangements to suit Number Twelve, the first female Organization member, needs. It was more than obvious that no one really cared for her, the Organization was full of men and no one really had any idea as to what to do when it came to…'female' things.. So the Diviner knew Xemnas was taking a shot in the dark as he addressed her, asking her what was needed for her comfort and then making arrangements for her to be fitted for a cloak; as the one she was wearing now was taken from Number Nine as he was the closest size for her body.

Saïx looked over towards the blond female, Larxene. She was sitting one leg over the other in her seat as she looked around at the other members of the Organization with an uninterested look on her face. This Nobody was most certainly female in everyway, from the way she sat to the curves of her body. Not to say that Saïx was attracted to her, no it was just women had always been such…a curious thing for him. Females could reproduce and females would most certainly of need in the new world his Superior planned on making. You see children are the lifeblood of the world and after all of them were long and gone who would take care of the world they left behind? Vexen's clones could only go so far without dieing; they could only take so much before they started to degrade. However, women, their creations are so full of life and guaranteed to life long and successful lives…Right?

"-even, Number Seven, are you listening?" Saïx literally shot up in his chair as he turned his attention back to his Superior, who was staring down at him with a raised brow.

"Um...Sir?" Saïx asked, his response causing a few stifled laughs.

Xemnas blinked once, and then narrowed his eyes ever so slightly at the Diviner; a tell-all sign that he was 'displeased' with him. "Number Seven, Do try and pay attention." The man sighed, "As I was saying Number Seven, I've insured you with the training of Number Twelve. Although it is subject to change once we fully evaluate her powers. Do you understand, Saïx?" Xemnas questioned.

"Yes Sir, I understand. I will keep you informed of her progress." Saïx responded as if the girl wasn't even in the room.

"Good. Now with that, this meeting is over. Remember, you all have assignment to complete and I expect them to be done post haste." The tanned man told them all, turning his attention to all of the Organization. "You are all dismissed."

As everyone began to leave Xemnas looked back down at the Diviner, who was about to leave himself. "Saïx, I want you to accompany me down to labs."

The Diviner nodded, "Whatever you want Sir." It wasn't really that unusual for Xemnas to ask him to accompany the other male around the castle, normally it meant that the man wanted to talk about something but then occasionally their little talk lead to much more…'exciting' things.

So then, the two Nobodies made their way away from the meeting room and down into the lower levels of the castle, Xemnas walking swiftly ahead and Saïx following close behind the him. The silence of the area was unnatural; normally the air around all the labs was consumed with the sharp scent of chemicals and the loud noises of machines at work. But now, there was nothing, as if no one was even down here to begin with.

Xemnas came to stop and looked around almost cautiously, he was certain that something just wasn't right. His amber eyes fell on the sliding door leading into Vexen's personal lab, widen open and giving off smalls wisps of smoke. Obviously broken. "Number Seven…"He called to Saïx, looking over his shoulder at his fellow Nobody.

Saïx stepped over to his Superior and looked ahead at the entrance into the lab, the state of the door in disrepair and looking almost as if something forced it open. He made his way over towards the opening and the faint scent of chemicals washed over him as he looked inside.

"Sir," He started as he looked left to right, scanning the room for the scientist. "I don't think he--" His golden eyes fell upon a container in the center of the room, the contents enwrapping the room in an eerie green glow. The Diviner saw there was something inside it, floating in the water. He took a few steps into the room, careful not to trip over any of the cords littering the floor, as he went to investigate.

"Number Seven?" Xemnas questioned, raising his brow. The Nobody just suddenly stopped mid sentence and went into the room leaving the head Nobody to wonder just what was going on. Obviously the wolf found something of interest, why else would he head into the room without his Superior's permission?

The azure haired Nobody made his way further inside to investigate the small matter inside the holding tube in the center of the room. Normally it was reserved for clones or the critically injured, but Vexen hadn't been told to work on a clone in months nor could anyone sustain a life-threatening wound in the few minutes that had pasted since Saïx saw them last. Besides no one in the Organization was that small. Behind the green liquid inside the wolf saw the backside of the Academic, slumped over the main computer keyboard. The man seemed so absorbed in his work, whatever it was, that he did not even hear the sounds of Saïx's footsteps as the Diviner neared him.

He came to a halt in front of the container, the glow illuminating his face as he stared inside at the contents. His golden eyes fell upon the small hunched up figure of what appeared to be a child, connected to the machines regulating the holding tube via several hollow cords that wrapped themselves around the thing's pudgy form. The first thing Saïx noticed about it were the familiar locks of hair tangling around it's small head, the same color as Saïx's own silken hair. He leaned forward as he look up at the little creature placing one hand against the warm glass, resulting in a loud clinging noise when one of the charms on the drawstrings of his cloak hit against the glass

Vexen's head shot up, his blond hair going everywhere as he turned in his swivel chair, wide-eyed, to face the source of the sound. He felt a chill run through his body when his eyes landed on Saïx, peering unknowingly at what could easily be called his child. He coughed, a mixture between a cry caught in his throat and the sudden horror building up in his stomach. "Ah…N-Number Seven…" He forced a smile, "What brings you down here so unannounced?"

"You missed a meeting; no one had any clue as to where you were at." The wolf softly responded; his attention set on the mysterious being in front of him. "Sir!" He called; barely moving his head to look over his shoulder at the open door where Xemnas stood, peering into the room with a type of uncertainty etched on his face.

The Academic nearly gagged, Xemnas was right there! Vexen could already see the cogs turning in the Diviner's mind as the male stared up at the child but what worried him most was the fact that his Superior's amber eyes were dead set on his own emerald ones.

"S-Sir, it's a surprise to see you down here…So soon, too! If I remember correctly you and Number Seven weren't due back down here until next month!" He sputtered, his entire body quivering; the Academic was relieved to be sitting down, for surely at this point his poor knees would had already given in.

Xemnas walked into the room, his soles clicking on the tiles as the made his way over to the Academic. "Number Four, I see you're hard at work. This briefing won't take long at all." The man stated nearing the center of the room.

Vexen just nodded, this was good. Xemnas did not seem to have noticed the little hybrid yet; perhaps Vexen would be able to converse with him about it than the noble Nobody himself confronts the scientist with it.

"I must ask you though, your door; why is it broken?"

Vexen toyed with a lock of his hair as he answered nervously, "Last night I felt the need to come down here during the storm while the castle was running off the reserve bank, as you know the security system tends to fail when those reserves kick in. I inputted my password and the console replied with the normal message of 'critical error' and the door slide open, steaming. I had intended to have Number Two take a look at it, but as you can see, Sir, I was too caught up with my work." It was the truth, after all.

"I see…Number Four do tell me what you're 'working' on. I don't remember you being given any assignments over the past month." Xemnas replied with a small sneer on his face. "Unless…This is what I think it is." He pointed towards the container of green that Saïx immersed himself in.

The Academic gulped, he knew. He knew! Xemnas had found him out in such a small amount of time, it seemed improbable…But it was his Superior and if Vexen considered himself as a genius then Xemnas was so much more than that. A super genius? No, Xemnas was something much greater than that. So much so that Vexen didn't even know how to describe it, no matter how hard he tried.

"Sir…I can explain!" Vexen gasped, turning back to the computer console to rapidly rap at the keys. He brought up the monitoring system as Xemnas followed up behind him to view the computer screen. "You see Sir; I was in a rush to finish my experiments. You see, the continuous project of monitoring Number Seven's genetic traits, health, and heritage and the one you assigned me nearly a month ago." The blond-haired Nobody told his Superior in a hushed tone, careful not to let the neophyte over hear the two men's conversation in 'fear' of the wolf over reacting.

"Yes, I remember those Number Four; they're your own personal projects." Xemnas replied softly, "But that doesn't explain the thing behind us."

"Y-yes, well," Vexen gulped, "I was rushed from the pending storm and wanted to finish in any way I could. Previously I had used a pipette to transfer a colony of Number Seven's cells to a new Petri dish but in my rush, I had failed to obtain a new one when extracting your genetic material from your blood sample when I went to begin the cloning. You see I thought that it would be useful to make a clone of you for when you leave the castle so that every--"

"I fail to see your point Number Four." Xemnas interrupted, "I could careless about your clones, but this…Doesn't seem like a clone at all."

"That's…because it isn't." The Academic admitted, "It's…technically a…genetic merger between both you and Number Seven." His eyes slid shut as he waited for Xemnas' response, fearing the worst.

Saïx perked his ears; the conversation going on between his elders didn't past by the wolf even with their secrecy. It seemed like a normal scientific discussion that Saïx couldn't make heads or tails of but the last part stuck in his mind. A genetic merger between himself and Xemnas…A child…It sounded almost impossible.

Once again, Saïx found himself studying the mass inside the container, this time with more than just curiosity. The signs were all there, but why did the male not see it any sooner? The little one's tan skin, its hair just like Saïx's own, and he could feel a type of…power radiating from it as he felt when he was a Somebody so many decades ago, as bubbles drifted up around the small body.

He turned his attention through the glass at his Superior's reaction, the man was seemly outraged; but Saïx himself, strangely accepting of what he just heard. It wasn't a big deal, not at all, if there was an ever to be new world then they needed strong children regardless of where they came from. At least that was Saïx's logic, but Xemnas didn't seem to consider that. Saïx couldn't tell why his Superior seemed so against it, but knowing Xemnas it could be anything.

The man's 'anger' was something the wolf had only seen a few times, but he knew how violent he could become when he watched as Xemnas struck Number Four right out of his chair and on to the floor. And then, as the poor scientist was lying on the floor, Saïx heard Xemnas utter two words towards the Academic that the wolf never expected him to say in this situation.

"Terminate it."

* * *

I love you guys you know that? Don't get mad at me for the cliffy now, this is the fastest I've ever updated a story btw. I'm juggling school, fanfics, deviantart, and family life all at the same time. But luckly, summer's almost here! I'm currently busy working on this story and the end of CoTLP, although I sometimes type some paragraphs for my 100 Themes.

Mmm, review!


	3. Chapter 3

XD So, did you enjoy the last chapter? :3 and if you worried about the last sentence of the last chapter all I can tell you for this one is that Saïx has Xemmy wrapped around his pinky finger you guys…

**DO NOT OWN, OH SO WANT**

* * *

Children of Science

XemSaï

Chapter Three: The Science of Empathy

* * *

"Terminate it." Xemnas commanded in a harsh tone, his amber eyes burning into the Academic's fallen form.

The scientist stared up at his Superior, his emerald eyes wide with shock from the suddenly blow to his face, as he began to lift himself up from the freezing floor. The temperature in the room had suddenly dropped and Vexen was the leading cause of it. "Of course, Sir." He muttered; turning his head away from his leader as his body quaked.

"Sir!" Saïx called, tossing his blue locks behind his back. His voice came out in more of a nervous squeak, something that the Diviner did not intend it to do. He moved away from the holding tube and rushed to his Superior's side, his lithe hand curling around the leather clad material of Xemnas' right upper arm. "Xemnas." The Nobody hissed softly, his golden eyes narrowed with displeasure.

The head Nobody quirked a brow and adverted his gaze to the Diviner below him. The male's eyes were dead-set on his own and the wolf's lips were twisted into a small frown. He seemed to be genuinely upset, be it from Xemnas' sudden attack on Number Four or his command the noble Nobody had no clue.

"Sir, why?" The wolf questioned softly as he gave Xemnas' upper arm a rough squeeze.

As his Superior and comrade spoke to one another Vexen had managed to pull himself back into his seat, the place where Xemnas struck him pulsating slightly and turning an angry red color. He knew by the end of the day his face would be bruised, which was if Xemnas didn't turn him into a dusk after all this. He flexed his fingers and began typing commands into the console, slowly at first but increasing with speed after he passed the first fire wall in a hurry to manually override the cloning process. But he came to a stop when the screen flashed the words '**MASTER CODE REQUIRED'**, meaning Xemnas' access code into all parts of the castle. This was it, the only thing stood between the 'birth and death' of such a wonderful mistake was Xemnas himself and the tanned Nobody had already made clear that he wanted no such thing in his Organization.

The Academic gulped, "S-sir…It requires y-your access code…" The blond-haired scientist informed his Superior in a feeble voice, his gaze at his feet as he awaited Xemnas' answer.

Xemnas opened his mouth to reply, only to be cut off by the feeling of Saïx's nails pricking his skin through the leather. He looked away from the computer screen's reading to see the Diviner's face twisted into a disappointed scowl as the wolf stared up at him with those beautiful golden eyes of his.

"Sir," The younger Nobody tugged on his arm, "Think; children are the life a world right? If we're really to have a new world would we not need some way to populate it? We'll only live so long Sir…" He turned to cast a glance up towards the being inside the holding tube, "Tell me Sir, have you even taken the time to look at?"

The noble Nobody sighed, "Number Seven…" He followed the Diviner's gaze as the male looked up at the little creature with a placid look on his face. Saïx had a point, he really did and Xemnas knew what the male meant. The Diviner had it set in his mind that the hybrid would live, seemly no matter what Xemnas said otherwise.

Saïx relaxed his grip when he felt Xemnas' hand brush against his side as his Superior went to place his free arm around Saïx's thin waist. Yellow eyes filled with pure surprise when the man nodded, giving in to Saïx's wishes, and a small grin graced the Diviner's lips. He had released Xemnas' arm and the man lifted that hand up to cup the wolf's cheek resulting in a pleased purr to float from Saïx's throat.

"I see…" Xemnas began as Saïx turned into his touch, "You've already made up your mind. I can't say I'm pleased with your decision, but…" He paused, careful to make sure Vexen didn't over hear what he was about to say, "If this is what you truly want then I have no other choice but to give it to you." Yes, Xemnas admitted it; he had a soft spot for the Diviner and he doubted that he could ever cure it.

Vexen spun around in his chair to eye to pair, shocked that Xemnas would give in so easily to the neophyte's desires, or at least Vexen could've sworn his Superior just did. He couldn't hear the whispered part of course, but need less to say when the blond-scientist turned he caught his Superior placing a chaste kiss upon his underling's smiling lips. If that didn't mean anything, then nothing did.

He blinked, unsure as to how to ask his Superior for his password. It was obvious that the man had changed his mind and Vexen most certainly did **not** want to say anything that could risk the _other_ side of the poor man's face. The Academic took a deep breath after he was sure his Superior and Number Seven had finished their 'intimate' moment and began, "Sir, the process still requires your approval…Without the access code I can't initiate the fail-safe." He informed Xemnas, his voice slightly cracking as he did so.

"Cancel the operation…" Xemnas replied softly, "Number Seven will take full responsibility for whatever may occur."

Vexen could see the denial in Xemnas' eyes; the man honestly did not want to go ahead with this…So why was he bending to the Diviner's wishes so easily? Was it because they shared a bed on a daily basis or was it more than that? Vexen had absolutely no clue, he had never planned to concern himself in those matters to begin with (Now if only that infernal Number Eleven would stop making all those 'advances' on the poor scientist). Right now all that mattered was obeying Xemnas' command, no matter what it was.

"Whatever you want, Sir." Vexen nodded, canceling the application.

He leaned back in his chair and took a breath as he eyed his Superior went to leave the room, the man's cloak billowing out around him from his swift movements. The man was halfway out of the room when he came to a sudden halt and Vexen once again felt those amber eyes burning into his body as the man looked over his should right at him.

"For the life of you, Number Four, I hope you know what you're doing." The regal nobody scoffed and then called up a portal to guide him out of the room.

Saïx fidgeted where he stood, unsure on whether to follow his Superior or to stay behind and listen to the Academic. He moved his attention to his elder, whom had one hand placed over the right side of his face where Xemnas had struck him; more than likely using his icy powers to try and reduce the swelling. The skin around it was turning a sickish yellow color and the wolf knew that by tomorrow morning it would be a blotched mess of purples, blues, and yellows. He could almost feel sorry for the Academic, the man had only wanted to please Xemnas and by hurrying his projects the man obviously thought the quick completion would make his Superior 'happy' but all that resulted was the man becoming angry. But then again, Saïx didn't have a heart; now did he?

He noticed that the man was looking at him, or at least Saïx thought he was before he stepped closer to the scientist. Vexen had instead focused his emerald eyes right above Saïx at the small mass floating inside the container with a tiny sliver of a smile upon his lips, even though he had been yelled at, ridiculed, and hit over it.

Saïx shook his head as wisps of darkness wrapped around his body…It still seemed as though all of this was simply impossible.

* * *

Next chapter is a time skip. There's a tiny little bit of MarVex in it, if you squint…or maybe not. I'm not entirely sure yet. Expect the chapter to take place say…three weeks after this one.


End file.
